Susan Willis (c1760-)/Notes
From: Nina Strahm Subject: TWWFA: Re: Goochland Co. connection Date: November 21, 2006 9:52:46 AM EST To: TWWFA Content William & Mary College Quarterly July 22, 1789 Joseph Walker to Susannah Willis; sec., Zach. Alvis. Ellender Willis' letter of consent to dua's m'ge. The Willis families seem to live along Willis Creek. I could not find anything on Ellender Willis! From: Dan Welch Subject: TWWFA]: Re: Goochland Co. connection Date: November 21, 2006 11:09:13 AM EST To: TWWFA Content Hi Nina; It helps greatly to know that Nowlan family researchers usually identify Ellender Willis as nee Eleanor Nowlan. Many Nowlans were frontier pioneers. If this notion is correct, Susan's removal to the Roane County frontier makes more sense. The Zach Alvis connection seems significant as well. To date, I am unaware of any research to learn if any Nowlan or Alvis family appears alongside Walkers on the frontier. By the way, Alvis remains a common family name in portions of Goochland County, VA. From: Subject: Date: To: Content From: hstrahm Subject: TWWFA: Re: Robert Willis Date: November 27, 2006 8:56:01 PM EST To: TWWFA Goochland County, VA - Samuel Shepherd William Brooks Indenture, 1753 http://www.rootsweb.com/~usgenweb Samuel Shepherd William Brooks Indenture 20 November 1753, Goochland, VA This Indenture made this twentieth day of November in the year of our Lord, one thousand seven hundred and fifty three, Between William Brooks of the County of Leningburg of the one part and Samuel Shepherd of Goochland County of the other part Witnesseth: that the said William Brooks for and in consideration of the sum of fifteen pounds current money of Virginia to him in hand paid by the said Samuel Shepherd the receipt whereof he doth hereby acknowledge to himself to be fully satisfied contented and paid Hath given granted bargained sold enfeossed and confirmed and by these presents doth give grant bargain sell enfeoss and confirm unto the said Samuel Shepherd his heirs and assigns for ever, one certain parcel or tract of land containing eight six acres lying and being in Goochland County on the branches of Tuckahoe Creek on the North side James River, and is bounded as followeth to witt,~ Beginning between two white oaks in John Utleys line and running thence along Hanover County line South seventy four degrees east one hundred and forty poles, thence along Henrico County line south twenty degrees west one hundred and ten poles to Pointers thence on Robert Willis's line North seventy and a half Degrees west one hundred and twenty one poles to an Ash and Dogwood on the east side of a run of Tuckahoe Creek and thence on John Utley north ten and an half degrees, east one hundred and three poles crossing the said run to the first Station, with all houses orchards gardens fences woods waters and advantages whatsoever to the same belonging or in any wise Appertaining To Have and to Hold the said eighty six acres of land and promises with their and every of their appurtenances unto the said Samuel Shepherd his heirs and assigns forever, and the said William Brooks for himself his heirs executors and administrators doth by these presents covenant grant and agree too and with the said Samueil Shepherd his heirs and assigns forever, the the said parcel or tract of land is free and clear from all other sales deeds leases or incumbrances whatsoever and that it shall and may be lawfull too and for the said Samuel Shepherd his heirs and assigns forever hereafter fully peaceably and quietyly to have hold use occupy possess and enjoy, and that he the said William Brooks his heirs executors and administrators the above sold land and premises with their and every of their appurtenances unto the said Samuel Shepherd his heirs and assigns against him the said William Brooks his heirs executors and administrators and against all other persons whatsoever doth by these presents warrant and forever will defend in Witness whereof he hath hereunto sett his hand and seal the day month and year first above written. Sign'd seal'd and deliver'd in presence of us. William Lewis, James Cocke, Jr., Rene Laforce /s/ William Brooks, his mark and seal Memorand'm: That on the Day of in the year of our Lord, one thousand seven hundred and fifty three Livery and sceizin of all the lands and premises within granted was made by the said William Brooks unto the said Samuel Shepherd by Turs and Twigg. In pressence of us. William Lewis, James Cocke Jr., Rene Laforce /s/ William Brooks, his mark and seal At a Court held for Goochland County November 20th 1773. William Brooks, acknowledged, this deed with the Livery of Seizin endorsed, to be his acts and deeds, which were ordered to be recorded. Teste. Val. Wood, ClCur From: Mary Richardson Subject: Date: November 27, 2006 To: Content The GNIS has info about both George Branch and Georges Branch -- same thing. I live in a neighborhood called George's Bluff, so named because it sits on a hill overlooking George's Branch – well, actually, some of my neighbors are at the bottom of the hill and back up to the creek -- makes for soggy back yards when we get a lot of rain. Then, there's my next door neighbor's back yard, which turns into a small pond that takes too long to drain downhill -- through my yard I might add! George's Branch has been the bane of developers around here because they have to jump through hoops to keep it draining properly into Tuckahoe Creek. References to a Mountain Rd. in Goochland stumped me a bit because around here, there's an old main thoroughfare through northern Henrico into Hanover called Mountain Rd. But I think I found the VDOT article you're referring to – http://www.virginiadot.org/VTRC/main/online_reports/pdf/76-r32.pdf : THE ROUTE OF THE THREE NOTCH'D ROAD: A PRELIMINARY REPORT by Nathaniel Mason Pawlett Faculty Research Historian and Howard H. Newlon, Jr. Assistant Head Virginia Highway & Transportation Research Council (A Cooperative Organization Sponsored Jointly by the Virginia Department of Highways & Transportation and the University of Virginia) Charlottesville, Virginia January 1976 Revised September 2003 VHTRC 76-R32 ABSTRACT Of the many colonial roads constructed during the eighteenth century as settlement moved across Piedmont and Southside Virginia, a few have remained virtually intact and in service as state roads over most of their length. One of the most significant of these is the Three Notch'd or Three Chopt Road, which ran from Richmond to the Valley as a main east-west route from the 1730's to the 1930's, when it was superseded by U.S. Route 250. Probably originally an Indian and game trail, various sections of which were gradually improved to the status of roads during the 1730ís as the settlers moved into the upper Piedmont. Known first as the Mountain Road, or Mountain Ridge Road, it derived its name Three Notch'd Road from a system of marks it had received by 1742 or 1743. As early as 1737 it possessed milestones or numbered trees running from west to east along its route as an aid to travellers. Although the road appears on late eighteenth century maps, it can first be specifically located on the maps prepared by the Confederate Engineers, and these indicate it very nearly on its present course from Richmond to the Valley. page 10 ...In the search for the origins of the road in the county records, it was found that on 19 June 1733 Old Style there was issued by the Goochland County Court an order for a road which was probably the initial part of the one called Three Notch'd today. It was originally called the Mountain Road, or Mountain Ridge Road, and went by this name for about the first decade of its existence.... Ah hah -- the Mountain Road is what we call Three Chopt Rd. (which is not the same as what we call Mountain Rd.) I drive Three Chopt all the time. It angles to the northwest as it meanders through western Henrico, so by the time it gets to Goochland, it's gotta be in the northern part of the county -- a good 9 or so miles from me. However, it's gotten chopped up (sorry 'bout that) by development near the Henrico-Goochland line, so I've gotta find out exactly where it is (and was) in Goochland. I called the Goochland Co. Historical Society to get some help. Their winter hours are Wednesday through Friday, so I left a message about the Mountain Road and WILLIS/PRICE/SHEPHERD land. Will see what they have to say later this week. Mary Category:Notes pages